Ludzie władzy nie mają przyjaciół
by wymyslony
Summary: władza, przyjaciele, egoizm, zło, uczucia


_Staring out at the world cross the street. __  
__You hate the way your life turned out to be. __  
__He's pulling up in the driveway and you don't make a sound. __  
__Cause you always learned to hold the things you want to say. __  
__You're always gonna be afraid __  
_

„Ci ludzie, którzy idą donikąd, mijając po drodze tyle pięknych rzeczy. Dzieci, które bawią się na placu zabaw, nie zwracając uwagi na twarze swoich rówieśników, wyglądające z okna. Wyścig szczurów. Wyścig szczurów do władzy, byle tylko dostać więcej i więcej. Byle pokazać, ile się znaczy.

Ideały przyjaźni i bezinteresowności odchodzą gdzieś w przeszłość. Wbijanie noża w plecy stało się czymś oczywistym, jeśli gra toczy się o władzę. „Dość do celu po trupach", to hasło dzisiejszych czasów. Udawanie przyjaciela, a potem zadanie ostatecznego ciosu. Ucieczka na stronę silniejszych. Kto się przejmuje tym, że takim postępowaniem robi z siebie sukinsyna albo zwykłą dziwkę, jeśli tylko dopcha się do stołka?

Nikogo nie obchodzi, że rządząc, staje się znienawidzonym. Że wydając decyzje, sprowadza na siebie wyrok samotności. Nikt z rządzących nie przejmuje się tym, że wokół ma same fałszywe twarze, samych tchórzliwych ludzi, czyhających jednak na najmniejszy błąd.

Poczucie, że jest się lubianym to złudna nadzieja. Będący u władzy nie mają przyjaciół.„

Zamknęłam twój dziennik. Ostatni wpis sprzed miesiąca. Więcej już nie nigdy nie napiszesz. Już więcej nie obudzę się, że świadomością, że ty też nie śpisz i czekasz na moje przebudzenie. Nie będę zasypiać z uśmiechem na ustach, po usłyszeniu zwykłego „kocham cię". Nie napiszę ci w środku dnia, że tęsknię, nie zapytam, co robisz i gdzie teraz jesteś. Nie spojrzę ci w oczy, nie dotknę. Nawet nie poczuję ciepła twojej dłoni, które potrafiło mnie uspokoić.

To już nie mój świat.

Złoty strzał, orzekli lekarze. To był szok. Nigdy nie dałeś mi nawet powodów, by sądzić, że jesteś uzależniony. Nawet nie zająknąłeś się, gdy twój najlepszy przyjaciel wylądował na odwyku. Naprawdę potrafiłeś zachować tyle zimnej krwi? Tyle obojętności?

Kiedyś powiedziałeś, że to tylko gra. Że ryzykujesz, bo nie masz nic do stracenia. Stworzyłeś wokół siebie swój własny świat. Idealny, ale z miejscem tylko dla ciebie. Śmiałeś się, że jesteś schizofrenikiem. Ale to nie było to. Ty nadal żyłeś w przeszłości. Mimo że nienawidziłeś tego życia, żyłeś nim. Byłeś już w innym świecie, ale nadal psychicznie istniałeś w tym starym.

Zamknąłeś się w sobie. Nigdy mi nie powiedziałeś, czemu. Myślałam, że dla każdego człowieka jesteś taki niedostępny. Że każdego traktujesz z tą samą zimną rezerwą. Teraz wiem, że się myliłam. Potrafiłeś być miły. Potrafiłeś być pomocny. Mogłeś nawet pocieszyć, jeśli tego chciałeś. Ale nie mnie.

W stosunku do mnie nauczyłeś się nie mówić tego, co właśnie chcesz powiedzieć. Budziłam w tobie tyle pozytywnych uczuć, ale ty zawsze okazywałeś mi tylko jedno: nienawiść.

Czego się bałeś?

_There's only hate. __  
__There's only tears. __  
__There's only pain. __  
__There is no love here. __  
__So what will you do? ___

_There's only lies. __  
__There's only fear. __  
__There's only pain. __  
__There is no love here. __  
_

„Nigdy nie czułem się niczyim przyjacielem. Nie odczuwałem takiej potrzeby, najlepiej mi było w moim własnym towarzystwie. Niektórzy ludzie wybierają samotność, bo zawiedli się na przyjaciołach. Bo zostali zranieni i nie potrafili wyleczyć własnych ran. Inni wybrali samotność, bo chcieli pokazać, jacy są nieszczęśliwi. Chcieli zwrócić na siebie uwagę innych. Stworzyć wrażenie męczenników. Jeszcze inni wybrali samotność, bo zmusiło ich do tego życie. Nie mieli wystarczająco pieniędzy, wpływów, urody, by istnieć w dzisiejszym świecie. Dla ludzi byli nikim.

Czemu ja wybrałem samotność?

Ja ją kocham. Uwielbiam ciszę, jaka jej towarzyszy. Siłę, jaka płynie z wnętrza duszy; siłę, którą nie trzeba się z nikim dzielić. Uwielbiam swój egoizm, którego musiałbym się pozbyć, rezygnując z samotności. Kocham spokój, jaki ogarnia mnie za każdym razem, gdy jestem sam, gdy nie muszę zwracać uwagi na innych ludzi. Świat ludzi samotnych nie jest zły. Jest tylko cholernie nudny."

Uśmiechnęłam się. Zawsze potrafiłeś znaleźć dobre strony każdej sytuacji. Dla ciebie zawsze istniało wyjście awaryjne. A mimo to chciałeś być uważany za pesymistę, bo to bardziej pasowało do twojej osobowości. Jednak w jednym się myliłeś. Świat ludzi samotny jest nie tylko nudny. On jest pozbawiony miłości.

Wiem, co byś powiedział na taki argument. Ty nie potrzebujesz miłości. Stworzyłeś świat, w którym istniało tylko to, co lubiłeś. Wszystkie negatywne, wszystkie złe uczucia w jednym miejscu. Smutek, ból, nienawiść, strach, kłamstwa. Ciągle się nimi otaczałeś. Byłeś zafascynowany ich istotą, chciałeś je poznać, zbadać, wedrzeć się w ich strukturę, dotrzeć do samego jądra. Ludzie interesują się tylko miłością. Dążą do odkrycia jej mocy. Szukają Boga, szukają szczęścia. A ty znalazłeś je tam, gdzie nikt nie szukał. Znalazłeś pierwiastek szczęścia w nienawiści. Znalazłeś radość w bólu. Odkryłeś siłę w strachu. Ujrzałeś prawdę w kłamstwie i wesele w smutku.

Jednak to wszystko wyniszczyło w tobie większość człowieczeństwa. Zbudowałeś ogromny mur wokół siebie i nikt nie mógł się przez niego przedrzeć. Stałeś się cyniczny, egoistyczny, niedostępny. Emanowałeś takim chłodem uczuciowym, który zabijał wszelką radość. A jednak byłeś silny w swojej samotności. Byłeś szczęśliwy szczęściem, którego ja nie mogłam zrozumieć.

Broken down like a mirror sma_shed to pieces. __  
__You learned the hard way to shut your mouth and smile. __  
__If these walls could talk, they would have so much to say. __  
__Cause every time you fight, the scars are gonna heal. __  
__But they're never gonna go away. __  
_

„A jednak władza jest jak narkotyk. Daje ogromną siłę, daje wytrwałość i konsekwentność. Rodzi egoizm, zaślepia na krzywdę innych, stwarza wrażenie naszej doskonałości nad innymi. Ludzie władzy potrafią obiecać tak wiele. Mówią piękne słowa o przyszłości, rysują obraz szczęścia, przyrzekają wieczną przyjaźń. Podają dłoń, a kiedy nie jesteśmy im już potrzebni - zabijają wszystko, co nas łączyło."

Wiem, kiedy to pisałeś. Byłam przy tym, patrzyłam, jak się uśmiechasz tryumfująco. Zawsze wiedziałeś, prawda? Od samego początku. Tyle razy widziałeś ludzi opętanych szaleńczą żądzą władzy. Sam byłeś jednym z nich, ale inaczej niż oni...

Znowu górę nad tobą wzięło pragnienie odkrywania istoty zła. I zbadałeś ją.

Zaszedłeś dalej, niż ktokolwiek przed tobą, a jednak nadal nie byłeś w pełni usatysfakcjonowany. Ty chciałeś poznać więcej. W swoim przeświadczeniu o własnej doskonałości byłeś tak zadufany, że nie zauważyłeś, jak życie ucieka ci między palcami. Nie spostrzegłeś, jak twarze bliskich ci osób mijają za kolejnymi szczeblami drabiny władzy.

Chociaż czy dla ciebie miało to jakiekolwiek znaczenie? Tak mało wiem o tobie...

Nie dane ci było długo stać na piedestale najwyższej władzy. Ale wystarczyło ci to. Poznałeś kolejny stopień, prowadzący do istoty samego zła. Potem zniknąłeś z tej areny. Nie była ci już do niczego potrzebna.

Pamiętam, jak opowiadałeś o twojej wędrówce ku zaszczytom, o szlaku wiodącym do celu. Mówiłeś, że aby coś osiągnąć, trzeba się zamknąć i ślepo słuchać rozkazów. Uśmiechać na każde słowo przełożonego, chwalić jego pomysły, często równie beznadziejne i żałosne jak on sam. Płaszczyć przed ludźmi stojącymi wyżej. Drwić z tych, z których oni drwią. Wyzbyć się własnego ja. Patrzyć z uwielbieniem na tych, którzy w swojej fałszywej doskonałości są nikim.

Ale ty wolałeś walczyć. Twoje przekonania znaczyły dla ciebie więcej, niż pokora wobec ludzi władzy. I dzięki tej walce zaszedłeś wprost do celu. W końcu nie miałeś nic do stracenia.

Ludzie, którzy z dnia na dzień tracą wszystko, co mają, bronią się przed światem. Stwarzają kłamliwe wrażenie, że nadal coś znaczą. Że zdobyli przyjaźń – największy dar, że pieniądze, siła, władza, że to wszystko było dla nich niczym.

Ale tak nie jest. Znowu zauważyłeś oczywiste, a jednak zamknięte przed naszymi oczami. Ludzie władzy nie mają przyjaciół.

_You're falling. __  
__You're screaming. __  
__You're stuck in the old nightmare. __  
__He's lying. __  
__You're crying. __  
__There's nothing left to salvage. __  
__Kick the door cause this is over. __  
__Get me out of here. __  
_

„Czasami mam wrażenie, że żyję w śnie, który kończy się pieprzonym happy endem. Wszyscy są tacy szczęśliwi, zadowoleni, spełnieni. Każdy uśmiecha się idiotycznie, idąc ulicą. Jakaś starsza dama macha z okna na niskiego mężczyznę w staroświeckim kapeluszu. Dziewczynka biegnie za małym kociakiem, chłopiec wywraca się na rowerze, ale wstaje i wsiada na niego z powrotem. Murarz, stojący na rusztowaniu, ociera pot z czoła. A ja?

Nienawidzę ich za to, że są szczęśliwi. Że są tak zaślepieni tym szczęściem i nawet nie widzą swojej głupoty. Nie, nie zazdroszczę im. Bo czego? Jutro każdy z nich obudzi się i wróci do koszmaru kolejnego dnia. Będą musieli budować swoje szczęście od nowa.

Ludzie cieszą się z rzeczy niestabilnych. Ja cieszę się stałością. I dlatego mam nad nimi przewagę. Nie muszę z żalem patrzeć w przyszłość i martwić się jak przeżyć następny tydzień. W moich planach nie istnieje jutro."

Twoje kłamstwa też były stabilne? Twój sadyzm i egoizm? Zamiłowanie i fascynacja złem? Wszystkie twoje senne koszmary stały się szczęśliwą ostoją? Upadki w drodze do świetności? Krzyki w samotne noce, kiedy przeszłość dręczyła cię bardziej, niż do tej pory?

Kiedyś było mi ciebie żal. Teraz wiem, że nie miałam powodów, by ci współczuć. Sam, świadomie, bez przymusu, wybrałeś taką drogę. I sam jesteś winien sobie te wszystkie upokorzenia. Sam jesteś winny swoim porażkom i niepowodzeniom.

Mogłeś zajść tak daleko, a stoczyłeś się na samo dno człowieczeństwa.

Czy wieczne, stabilne szczęście, które odnalazłeś w istocie zła, było tego warte?

_Simple Plan - No love_


End file.
